A brand new life
by Danae-IBYP
Summary: Red is out of Litchfield and she ends up with Healy. It takes place on their first Valentine's day out of prison. Just an idea that popped into my head. ONE SHOT full of romance, fluff and smut. Rated M. I hope you'll like it! :)


_Well, here it is. I hope you'll like_ _it!_

It was almost midnight when Red fell asleep on the gray couch with a classic novel clasped tightly in her arms, waiting for Healy to come home. The television was on playing a romantic comedy movie. It was Valentine's Day, so it was expected.

That day the officers in Litchfield had longer shifts in order to supervise the "established'' party and keep the situation under control. In addition, the administration has taken stricter measures for special dates since an incident happened – when an inmate, Jimmy, broke out of prison and went to a bar only to see Caputo's band perform a concert.

Healy slowed his car down as he approached his house. He could see lights flickering behind the living-room windows. He smiled at himself. The officer hadn't yet been familiar with the idea that a woman –and especially Red- was actually at his home waiting for him to return from work. Katya was an indifferent wife and she didn't care for him at all.

He stepped into his home and went to the living room to see the Russian siren with the sapphire eyes sleeping and breathing rhythmically. He approached her silently and bent over her body. He took the book from her lap cautiously and placed it on the table. Then, he stroked gently her red curls. She stirred and sighed. Healy chuckled.

"Wake up, love", he whispered, ''this couch isn't good for your back.''

Red growled but didn't open her eyes. Then she said, "You're probably right. What time is it?"

"Almost 00.30.''

Finally, she opened her eyes, sat up on the sofa and looked up at him.

"How was work, love?"

Healy sat next to her and gave her a quick kiss. She was still sleepy but sexy and beautiful, even in a black tracksuit and a simple white t-shirt. He couldn't resist the urge to be next to her, kiss her, stare at her eyes, love her…  
"Well, it was okay but I'm exhausted. Hundreds of women running around and dancing and flirting and yelling…'', he sighed. ''My head is throbbing'', he continued.

Red laughed. "What about my Nicky girl? Is she okay?''

''Yes, she is fine but nothing special. Dancing and cuddling with Morello and stuff'', he said and smiled wickedly. "To be honest, I don't like Morello's husband. She should be with Nichols. Nicky is head over heels in love with her, I think the Italian girl is blind", he sighed.

Red looked at him with an amused expression on her face. Healy has completely changed his mind on gay stuff since he got in a relationship with her – Red was still in prison then- and after many psychotherapy sessions. Red had worked hard on it and her efforts paid off.

"Are you hungry?", she asked him

"No, we ate cake at the party."

Mendoza has taken up the kitchen again, after Red released from Prison.

''Oh. How was it?"

''Not good. It was bad'', Healy answered quickly.

Red smiled with satisfaction and then, she cuddled close to him and kissed his neck, her fingers hurried to unbutton his shirt. Healy could feel his own heart in his ears. Then, she touched his chest.

"Sam, it's our first Valentine in an actual home and I have some plans. I know you're tired but let me relax you…", she said in a low voice with her thick accent that made him crazy with lust and she nibbled his ear lobe. She felt his sharp intake of breath.

"You don't have to, Galina if you're tired'', he whispered.

"I'm fine and I want to. Of course, I don't believe in Valentine's day – I'm not a silly school girl", she exclaimed with an eyebrow raised and Healy couldn't help but chuckle, "but I feel different this year, a good different. You make me a better person, lubov moya. You make me feel safe and loved and strong, Sam and I think that I never thanked you properly."

Healy put his hand on her chin and gently turned her face to him. "What are you saying? You thank me every day by tolerating me despite all my flaws."

Red kissed him gently and held him tightly. "I don't tolerate you, Sam. _Ya tebya lyublyu_." Her voice broke with emotion.

He felt a lump in his throat because of the strong emotions and the intense moment. "I love you too, Galina."

"I know, lubov moya. I always knew. Please, just… give me a moment."

Then, she stood up, without waiting for an answer and went to the bedroom. She closed the door behind her.

He sat nervously on the sofa and fixed his gaze on the closed door. He wasn't used to this kind of thing – he realized that he wasn't used to being loved and he didn't know how to react. He was wearing still his uniform, so he took off his unbuttoned shirt. He was wearing a white flannel shirt now. He felt immediately more comfortable.

Then, he stood up and poured himself a glass of red wine. It would help him to relax a bit. He was with Red more than one year and a half but he still felt as a clumsy school boy when it came to their private moments.

A few minutes later, Red showed up. She was dressed to kill and Healy gasped when he saw her. She was dressed in black – she was wearing a short silk nightgown with lace on the bodice and garters, high-knee shocks and high-heel shoes. Also, she was wearing a deep red lipstick. She was hot and Healy spoke with great difficulty.

"You look amazing", he said and breathed deeply. His cheeks were flushed.

"Did the party start without me?", she asked as she saw the glass on the table and then, she approached him and put her hands around his neck.

"Do you want some too?"

"No love, thank you. I'm not thirsty. I think I'm hungry", she said teasingly and rubbed her hip against his bulge.

He moaned and kissed her feverisly. Then he pressed her against the nearest wall and kissed her on the neck sliding his hand between her legs. He rubbed her clit in small circles over her lacy underwear and she moaned loudly.

"You're so wet'', he groaned against her skin.

Red gently pulled away from him. "Don't hurry , love'', she said in a husky voice. "This is my game tonight and you have to obey'', she said and smiled knowingly.

"With pleasure, Red." Then, he lifted her up by the ass and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her into the bedroom and laid her on the bed. He was on top of her.

"You're a strong man, Sam'', she said and giggled.

"And you're hot as fuck."

She scoffed. "Well, I'm doing the best I can."

"And you're doing it very well", he said and slipped the straps of her gown off her shoulders and slid it off from underneath her. He watched her in all her beauty. She was wearing a push-up black lace bra and matching pants, making a sexy contrast with her creamy skin. He kissed her shoulder tenderly and she shivered.

"Do you mind if we leave the heels on?" he asked with an eyebrow raised and she scoffed.

"No Healy, I don't mind at all. Turn over now", she ordered.

He obeyed and she positioned herself on top of him.

"Tonight I'm in charge'', she said as she took off his shirt. She could feel that he was already aroused.

He looked at her with a grin. "Well, I'm just waiting."

"I want you to look at me'', she said and bent over his body. He shivered.

She unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down. Then she took off his boxers.

"Red, what are you doing?", he asked cautiously as she started to massage his shaft with gentle moves.

''I'm making you happy, you dummy'', she said and quickened her pace. "God, I love your cock", she growled.

"Red, language'' he scoffed as he started to stroke her hair. Then, he moaned. "You're doing it perfect but this is too much. I can't stand this much more."

"Oh yes? What about this?" she asked and took him completely in her mouth.

"Oh, Red", he cried out and bucked his hips and she continued her pace.

It was a sweet torture. When he was about to cum, she would stop for a while and then start again – she did it 2-3 times.

Suddenly, she let out a pained sigh. Healy looked at her with concern.

"What's happening, baby?"

She laughed. "Sam don't laugh at me but I can't take this position anymore. My back kills me."

Healy chuckled and saw that her cheeks were flushed. "Come here, love."

She lay next to him and he took her in his arms. He kissed tenderly the tip of her nose and she chuckled.

"I was afraid you'd leave me", she laughed "I'm an old Russian ex felon with back problems. You hit the jackpot."

"Don't be ridiculous, Red. You're my girl, I could never leave you."

Then, she kissed him passionately and took off her bra.

"Don't be so romantic, Healy. I want you to fuck me."

"But you like it when I'm romantic and tender and gentle with you", he observed and smiled.

"No, I don't. It's a lie", she giggled.

He smiled and cupped her breasts in his hands and she arched her back in response. He pinched lightly her erect nipples and she moaned.

"Do you like it, Galina?", he asked in a low voice.

"Oh God, yes", she groaned. "You know I like it."

"Yes, I know. I know everything you like."

"Less talking, more action, Healy."

"Yes ma'am", he chuckled and he alternated between her nipples sucking and teasing. She cried out his name and her breath got heavier.

"Please…", she groaned.

He stopped and looked up at her. "What, Red?", he asked teasingly.

"I need you inside me. I want you to cum inside me."

He shuddered and kissed lower over her belly and her hips. Red whined in frustration.

"Patience is not a Russian thing, huh?", he said and dropped lower parting her thighs.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm dripping, Sam. Do something", she growled.

He smiled and took off her panties. Then, he lifted her legs over his shoulders and licked her folds as he ran his thumb over her clit. She moaned loudly and after a while, he slid two fingers into her and started to thrust quickly, as he knew she liked. Red's hips bucked wildly and she whined.

Then, he flattened his tongue against her clit and thrust faster. She panted. When he looked up at her, she saw her massaging her breasts and pinching her nipples with her eyes closed. He felt ready to explode without even touching himself.

"Sam… Sam, I'm close'', she said in a husky voice and held his head in place. He didn't stop, but continued his administrations. When he thrust his tongue inside her, Red arched her back and came loudly crying out his name.

"Wow! That was good", she panted.

He kissed his way back up her body and then he lay next to her. "I'm glad you liked it"

Then, he kissed her gently on her cheeks, her neck and her lips.

"I'll take care of you, now", she purred and straddled him with a quick move.

"Wait! What are you, Catwoman?", he asked and sat up taking her in his arms.

She rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing? I'm supposed to have the control over here."

He chuckled. "You had enough control in Litchfield. I want to look in your eyes, when I'm into you."

Red tried to say something but Healy silenced her with a passionate kiss. She sighed and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I accept this because you have beautiful, blue eyes."

"You too, my love", he whispered and then he pressed his tip on her entrance waiting for her reaction. She bucked her hips and allowed him completely inside her. She dug her nails into his shoulders and started to ride him in earnest, her head dropped back and her eyes closed. He moaned as he watched her.

"You feel so good, Galina. You're soaked", he sighed.

She continued her administrations and buried her face in his neck whispering some Russian words.

"God, I'm already close", he whined.

Red looked at him and gave him a mischievous smile.

"Would you cum for me, Sam?", she asked playfully.

"Oh Red", he sighed, "you'll be the death of me."

"I'm close too, Sam." Then, he felt her tighten around him.

Red reached for his hand and linked their fingers as she came for second time, pulling him with her.

Healy cried out her name as he came and she collapsed against him.

They lay in bed and she snuggled into his side, tracing his arm with her finger. He was sleepy.

''Can I take my heels off now, officer?'', she asked teasingly.

''Yes, love. It's bedtime'', he chuckled.

''You know'', she mused, ''I'm out of prison… how much? Two months? And I feel so happy… and I can't even believe my luck.''

He gazed into her eyes finding hard to concentrate, he observed that her pupils were still dilated. ''What are you talking about?''

"Oh, come on Healy. You gave me everything. You gave me a home, you gave me love and safety…you gave me the chance to live as a loved human.''

"You gave me everything too, Galina and you deserve everything and more'', he whispered, "I don't know what else to say. I'm bad with words.''

''Words are nothing, Sam. I know you love me. Oh… and I find it oddly arousing, when you call me Red instead of Galina.''

He laughed. "What? Why?"

"I don't know. It is like you accept my power'', she said with satisfaction and he scoffed.

"You're my mafia girl.''

"Yes, I am.''

''Oh! I bought you a present!'', he exclaimed, as he remembered it.

''For Valentine's day?'', she asked with an eyebrow raised.

''Well, as you said earlier, it's our first Valentine in a home, so yes'', he answered cautiously.

''And what is it?'', she scoffed, ''a perfume or a teddy bear?''

''No, no. Wait!'', he said and left the bed. After a while, he returned and looked at her playfully.

''Close your eyes.''

She sighed in frustration but obeyed. Then, he sat next to her and took her hand. He slipped a ruby ring on her ring finger. Red opened her eyes immediately and looked at the ring and then at him in shock.

''What the hell is that? Do you propose me?! It's too early, Sam but in the future…'', she started to protest but he interrupted her.

"NO, no. It's just… oh, wait! Do you want me to propose you?''

''No! No. I was…surprised?''

He laughed. ''Are you asking me?''

"I was surprised'', she said in a steady voice.

They silenced for a while and then she spoke.

"Oh, God. I'm crazy. The ring is beautiful, I love ruby. It is red. Thank you, my love'', she said and kissed him tenderly.

He chuckled. "You're welcome, krasavitsa. We could sleep now'', he said and turned off the lamp which sat on the bedside table.

After a moment, he spoke. "So… do you want to marry me _in the future_?"

She turned over onto her side to face him, even though it was dark.

"No, of course not", she stated.

" _Of course_ not? Is this too bad idea for you?"

"You don't want to marry me either", she observed.

"I want it!", he exclaimed, "I mean… someday…"

"So why did you act crazy, when I thought you proposed me?"

"I was shocked, Galina. That's all. But I wanna marry you someday and _this_ could be a proposal'', he chuckled.

"Oh, Sam", she sighed, "You'd like me to be your wife? Why?"

He held her tightly. "Because I love you and you changed my life and I need you. Do you want more reasons?"

She chuckled. "Well, if you need me, then I could marry you."

He smiled. "So, is this an acceptance?"

"Maybe. Oh let's change the subject."

"Fine. You know, I don't like it when you call me Healy. It reminds me of the days you were an inmate and I was your counsellor."

"Healy", she said knowingly, "we've been through a lot but Litchfield is the reason we're here together now. We should never forget those days. In addition, everything is different now. _We are_ different and happy. Think of it", she said and kissed him gently.

"You're right, Galina. Everything is different now and we're finally together", he murmured in a sleepy voice.

Then she kissed his temple and hugged him.

"I'm not anymore an inmate and one day I'm gonna be your fucking wife."

"Well, I hope so."

"You bet your ass I'll be", she said with her thick accent.

He burst out laughing. "Red, language."

She laughed too and closed her eyes. Everything was okay


End file.
